


Club

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Between Darkness and Light [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Barty and Pandora start a club.
Series: Between Darkness and Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551955
Kudos: 1





	Club

Barty sighed. It was unfortunate that he and Pandora were caught and Sorted after all. They both ended up in Ravenclaw. They quickly made a few new friends. They, however, made a promise that they would never abandon each other.

"We should start a club." Pandora suggested that afternoon, still engrossed in the book she was reading

"A club?" Barty echoed, suddenly nervous

"Yes, a silly names club." Pandora beamed "You can be the club president, Barty!"

Barty swallowed. As the club president, he would be in the spotlight, and that was the last thing he currently wanted. He preferred to work behind the scenes, while all the glory was received by those who really deserved it.

But when he voiced those concerns, Pandora shrugged them off.

"Nonsense. You would make a great club president, Barty." she insisted

"I agree with Pandora." a blond boy looked up "I am Xenophilius Lovegood, but friends call me Xeno." 

"Barty, this is Xenophilius, Xeno for short." Pandora introduced "Xenophilius, this is Bartemius, or Barty. He is my best friend."

"Anyway, I want in." Xenophilius smiled "I think my name is strange enough to count."

"That's for Barty to decide." Pandora reasoned "He is the club president, after all."

"I suppose....." Barty agreed somewhat nervously


End file.
